Sincerely, Respectfully, Yours
by SiRiUsLyPaDfOoTeD
Summary: Post-War. AU. "So rumor has it you're courting Draco Malfoy through love letters." "Of course not! It's the only way he answers me!" / Letters and the events surrounding them between the two most stubborn Heads on the planet. DM/HG


**A/N: So I've got loads of free time on my hands, and I'm absolutely brimming with ideas. But, don't worry – I've got it all scheduled! I've got Call Me Crazy on Fridays, False Pretense on Thursdays, and well – this one on Mondays.**

**Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr! Links are up on my profile.**

**XOXO**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_I know you probably had the same reaction I had when I got my letter. Although I initially thought that McGonagall was off her rocker, I am quite certain that no one else was qualified for the job but you. With that said, congratulations on making Head Boy._

_Since we will be working together in close quarters for the next months, I would like to propose a truce. I would really appreciate it if we could put our differences aside and work on making this year a great one for the rest of the students at Hogwarts._

_Hermione Granger_

_Head Girl_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

Draco Malfoy awoke to the sound of soft hooting by his window. Obviously, whoever had written him didn't know him well enough to realize that Draco hated mornings as much as he hated Gryffindor, and the fact that the sun was streaming on his face was enough indication that he didn't even want to bother opening the window for that bloody owl.

Who would even write to him anyway? Almost all his friends had either estranged themselves from him or died during the War. The only people he really spoke to were his parents, and one could say that their dinner conversation was never very pleasant – or existent. Draco furrowed his eyebrows slightly, before letting out a groan and opening his eyes wearily. A tawny owl hovered by his window, its hooting unceasing.

"What the hell," he muttered under his breath, before sliding off his bed and walking towards the window to open it. The owl dropped the letter on his desk and immediately swooped out. Draco assumed that it had received instructions to just leave as soon as the letter was delivered, and he smiled wryly at the thought that the person was decent enough to write him a letter, but still found him untrustworthy.

His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his name written in Hermione Granger's neat cursive, before the instinct to roll his eyes overcame him. The year hadn't even started, and she was already bothering him. Needless to say he contemplated declining returning to Hogwarts at the mention that he was going to be Head Boy to Granger's Head Girl, but he wasn't a coward. Granger was going to have to deal with him being Head Boy, whether she bloody liked it or not.

He scanned the letter quickly and let out an annoyed huff. Another thing he didn't like – working in close quarters. It was one thing to see Granger and the rest of that idiotic Golden Trio in class, but to spend every waking moment with them was quite unbearable. Although they did have the Heads Dormitories, it was almost certain that they would be hanging out there most of the time. And Draco wouldn't allow it. He really wouldn't.

"This is going to be a _long _year," he mumbled, before crumpling the letter up and blasting it to smithereens with his wand.

* * *

_Granger,_

_Firstly, who the bloody hell signs their letters like a résumé? I know you're Head Girl, and obviously I know you're a Head Girl at Hogwarts. The formality of your signature was so stupid, I nearly wanted to rip this letter apart._

_Your absurdity aside, I would also like to congratulate you on getting the position, although really, I don't know who else they'll give it to. You would have marched over to Hogwarts if they had denied you the position. As for the truce, well – the truce doesn't mean that you get to boss me around and tell me what to do. I am equally qualified for this position, and I also have a say in what is to be done at the school._

_Also, this is work. That means that outside of it, I have no intention of talking to you whatsoever. So really, the truce isn't necessary._

_Draco Malfoy_

_Head Boy_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. See how irritating that is? Don't do it again, Granger._

* * *

"I honestly don't see why you bothered," said Ginny Weasley with a laugh, tossing Malfoy's letter on the breakfast table. She flipped her bright auburn hair over her shoulder, attempting to fix it into a fishtail braid. Across the table sat Hermione Granger, numbly playing with the scrambled eggs on her plate. She had never felt so humiliated in her whole life. Malfoy really had a talent for making her blood boil. "Just because the War is over doesn't mean Malfoy isn't a prick."

"Language, Ginevra," replied Hermione almost instinctively. She sighed and reached over, her fingers brushing over the smooth parchment and Malfoy's harsh, clean strokes. "I just – well, I thought he'd be different."

"I don't know what you were eating when you wrote that letter, 'Mione, but Ginny's right," said Ron Weasley between mouthfuls of breakfast. Bits of egg splattered onto the parchment, and Hermione attempted to hide her disgust as she folded the piece of parchment back into a small square. "Malfoy's always been an asshole."

"The War changes people. Hermione must've thought it applied to him as well." Hermione shot her other best friend a grateful smile. Harry Potter knew when to say the right thing, and it was something she always admired of him. Harry leaned over and squeezed her hand gently. "Don't worry, Hermione. You both will do fine."

"If they don't kill each other," laughed Ginny, shooting Hermione a teasing look. "But Harry's right, Hermione, you have nothing to worry about. If you kill him first, Ron and I will hide the body for you."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this. "I'm glad I have your help." She rested her chin on her palm, staring out at the sky from the kitchen window. "I'm just – well, scared, I guess. I have no idea what to expect from him."

"He did say he wasn't going to talk to you outside work," Harry pointed out. "Maybe he'll just leave you alone."

"Which means he'll leave us alone too!" said Ron triumphantly. "See how well this works out for us?"

Hermione smiled briefly and stared down at her plate. She could feel Malfoy's cold tone from the letter, and she knew that once they saw each other it wouldn't even make a difference. And for some reason, she had an uneasy feeling that this was going to be harder than anything they ever went through during the War.


End file.
